Sash Tusa's Patchlist 2010
Hampstead Heath http://londonbirders.wikia.com/wiki/Hampstead_Heath''' ' 1 January Blue Tit, Great Tit, Goldfinch, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Woodpigeon (running total= 8) 2 January Pair of Tawny Owls heard at 4AM Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull, Common Gull, Canada Goose, Mute Swan, Mallard, Pochard, Tufted Duck, Coot, Moorhen, Great-crested Grebe, Shoveler, Carrion Crow, Magpie, Starling, Coal Tit, Chaffinch, Feral Pigeon, Long-tailed Tit, Kingfisher, Redwing, Ring-necked Parakeet, Robin, Wren, Dunnock Heard: Green Woodpecker, Collared Dove, Nuthatch, Greenfinch (38) 13 January Nuthatch (x2), Fieldfare, Siskin (flock of 15+ over), Heron, Blackcap (female) (42) 17 January Woodcock (2-3), Firecrest (1), Goldcrest (4+), Redpoll sp. (1), Treecreeper (4+), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush (50) 20 January Greenfinch (x2 seen), Green Woodpecker (x3 seen), Mandarin Duck (x10); all on Extension (51) 1 February Egyptian Goose x2 (Hampstead Ponds), Stock Dove (Highgate Ponds) (53) 4 March Pair of Peregrine over Parliament Hill, male Gadwall (Hampstead No1 Pond) (55) 5 March 15+ Jackdaws in Kenwood, Cormorant over Highgate Ponds (57) 16 March 1x 1W Stonechat on Parliament Hill Fields (58) 28 March 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls (Highgate No1 Pond) (60) 30 March 5 Swallows on Parliament Hill (61) 1 April Common Buzzard (heavily mobbed by crows) (patch tick) (62) 21 April Willow Warbler and 3x Greylag Geese (Patch tick) on Conservation Pond, Whitethroat at bottom of No2 Hedge, Meadow Pipit over Tumulus Field (66) 14 August Common Tern (Hampstead and Highgate ponds), Swift (late entry; can't remember when I saw the first one, and now they are nearly all gone) (68) 16 August Whinchat. Female on thistles on Parliament Hill Fields (69) 5 September Hobby (VERY brief glimpse on Pryor's Field), Pied Wagtail (over Parliament Hill Fields; why has it taken so long this year to see ANY wagtails?) (71) 12 September House Martin, Sand Martin. A large flock of 50+ House Martins feeding and drifting over Highgate Ponds and Parliament Hill Fields with a few Sand Martins and Swallows addded in. Bit of a red letter day for migrants, with 4 Whinchats(!) as well as Whitethroats. 40+ Mipits over, lots of Chiffchaffs (73) 25 September A huge passage of Meadow Pipits (100+), and continued smaller numbers of Swallows and Martins all morning. 2 Bullfinch on Pryor's Field (74) 20 October: Merlin (patch tick) seen briefly twice over Parliament Hill and being mobbed by a couple of smaller birds over Highgate Ponds. '''Total = 75 Species.' Conclusion: probably nearly 40 site visits, but some were pretty unproductive walks for social reasons (i.e. not birding). I missed virtually all of the Autumn passage due to work commitments, and many of the really cold weather species, and thus ended between 5 and 10 species "light" (e.g. Yellow & Grey Wagtails, various buntings and finches, Pied Flycatcher & Redstart, over-flying raptors, wildfowl and waders). Site total for 2009 = 79 species incl 2 heard, 1 escape Blackbird, Blackcap, Black-headed Gull, Blue Tit, Bullfinch, Buzzard, Canada Goose, Carrion Crow, Chaffinch, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Collared Dove, Common Gull, Common Tern, Coot, Cormorant, Dabchick, Dunnock, Egyptian Goose, Feral Pigeon, Fieldfare, Gadwall, Garden Warbler, Goldcrest, Goldfinch, Great Crested Grebe, Great Tit, Great-Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Greenfinch, Grey Heron, Herring Gull, Hobby, House Martin, Jackdaw, Jay, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Lesser Redpoll, Long-tailed Tit, Magpie, Mallard, Mandarin Duck, Meadow Pipit, Mistle Thrush, Moorhen, Mute Swan, Nuthatch, Pochard, Redwing, Reed Warbler, Ring-necked Parakeet, Robin, Shoveller, Siskin, Snipe, Song Thrush, Sparrowhawk, Spotted Flycatcher, Starling, Stock Dove, Stonechat, Swallow, Swift, Tawny Owl, Teal, Treecreeper, Tufted Duck, Water Rail, Whinchat, Whitethroat, Wood Pigeon, Wren, Pied Wagtail, Skylark. Heard: Willow Warbler, Grey Wagtail Escape: Gyr/hybrid Falcon Site Total for 2008: 55 species & 1 heard